Katie: The Lost Headphones
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: When 14-year-old Katie finds out her father was PewDiePie, she gets thrown into the game Amnesia. It is up to her dad to save her, but will the barrels come after them, or will they make it out. Rated T for swearing. I don't own CutiePieMarzia or PewDiePie.
1. Chapter 1

_Ch.1: PewDiePie_

PewDiePie was gonna retire YouTube. Why? He had Marzia and they had a baby on the way. He made his retirement video and posted it onto YouTube. He sighed as he looked at his sleeping wife. Her swollen belly bulged under the blanket. Felix [PewDiePie's real name] slipped in bed as he listened to Marzia's small, yet loud snoring. He closed his eyes as he thought about all of his adventures with his bro army, all the barrels they destroyed, and everything in between. He soon was asleep and he knew that his life was going to change forever. Sadly, he wasn't wrong. [Genius Pewds strikes again!]

Two months later, Felix and Marzia welcome their little girl, Katie, into the world. He didn't understand how he went from being a normal gamer to being a father in three months. He loved Marzia and their blonde daughter. They had family fun together as he recorded it on his old camera. He soon got to realizing that Katie was growing up, he didn't know that his life would definitely change FOREVER!

As Katie neared her fourteenth birthday, the birthday Felix had been dreading, she had asked questions about his old life before her. He didn't answer, but said "Have you seen how good your mother looks today? Smoking hot." One day, Katie came home from school and asked "Dad, do you know a guy named Cry?" Felix looked up from his tablet and he said "Why?" Katie said "My friend said that her older sister knew you and a guy named Cry before I was born. Is it true?" He said "Of course it isn't true." Katie asked "Do you know about a PewDiePie?" He froze and Marzia said "Katie, why don't you go do your chores please." Katie walked out with her unanswered question. She logged onto YouTube and typed in 'PewDiePie' She found SEVERAL video's by PewDiePie. She soon was knocked out.

She woke up chained to a wall. She had on headphones and she looked around. 'I know this from somewhere' She thought. There was murky water everywhere and she knew where she was. 'Holy shit, I'm in the Amnesia castle.' She had on blue headphones and she heard someone yell. Meanwhile a few minutes earlier: Felix goes to check on Katie, he sees her computer on Amnesia. He sees her on a wall, she's asleep. He goes to his computer and puts on his black headphones. He soon disappears into the game. Back to Katie: She heard someone yell "Katie!" She saw a microphone near her mouth and she said "Hello?" She heard someone say "Thank God, you're alright." She asked "Who is this? Where am I?" They said "You are in Amnesia, call me Pewds." She said "Well, Pewds, I'm chained to a wall." He soon came from the shadows. He said "Katie, I found you." She screamed "DAD?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katie looked at her father as she said "Oh god, my dad is the famous PewDiePie!" She said 'PewDiePie' the way he did. He unchained her and they ran. He helped her hide from the Amnesia monster. She asked him "What the fuck is going on?" He said "One: We are under a curse. And Two: That's my girl, to swear, but watch your language, your mother is watching." She said "Sorry mom." He rolled his eyes and said "Stefano, Piggeh! Cry! Come help us!" They saw a gold man, a pig, and a guy with a mask come in. The gold man had golden headphones, the pig had pink headphones, and the masked guy had black headphones on. The gold man said "Pewds, you didn't listen." He said "Whatever Stefano." The pig said "Well, I'm gonna roll around." He got into the water and rolled around. The masked guy pulled the pig up and said "Piggeh, focus." Katie soon assumed that the handsome masked guy was Cry. She tried not to look at Cry as her dad walked up to him. He said "Cry my man!" They started to hug and they fist bumped as Pewds said "Bro fist!"

Katie and Pewds looked around and he said "Okay, Cry, take Katie and I'll go with Stefano and Piggeh!" Cry nodded and grabbed Katie's hand. She felt like a grown woman as he pulled her. Cry looked at her and said "Okay, Katie, we need to get out of this sewer to the main floor. Pewds, your dad, will talk to us on how to get there. Right now we have to escape the Amnesia monster. He's really, really scary so be warned." Katie pointed and said "You mean THAT?!" They saw a pink blob with a torn mouth. Cry said "Yeah, get on my back!" She said "What!?" He said, like batman, "Get on my back!" She got on and he levitated. She looked at him and he said "We have witch craft in this part of the game." She said "Cool." Cry knew that she liked him and she knew it too. He flew her to a sewer cap and he said "Push it up, we'll be safe up there!" She did and they climbed up. She started gasping for air and they fell on the ground.

She looked around to see herself alone. She was younger, had black hair, and was wearing a navy-blue sailor dress. She heard someone yell "Aya!" She heard in her ear from her now navy-blue headphones "It's Mad Father, run Katie, RUN!" She started to run as she got to the church room. She fell and a doll appeared. She looked up to see a man looking at her. She screamed and Pewds ran in. He threw three knives at him and he looked down he said "Why the fuck am I Maria?!" Katie yelled "DAD!" Mad Father climbed up and Pewds threw another three knives. He grabbed Katie and kicked the doll from her. He soon turned to himself, but with gauze over his right eye. He said "Go with Cry." She saw the masked man as Maria and he/she dragged her out of the house, which was now burning. Pewds waved goodbye as he dissolved into the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie and Cry were now alone. She was soon dragged away and she fell into a hole. He jumped in after her and she woke up in the lair of the BARRELS! Everyone of the barrels, Lucius too, looked at her. The barrel queen walked up to her and said "You must be Pewds' daughter Katie. I have to say, you look like your mom." She got up and grabbed Cry. The B queen smiled and said "Well I would tell you do die, but I know your dad won't end this without a fight." She looked around as she saw everything dissolve into darkness. Cry soon disappeared and she was only with the B queen. Katie looked at her and said "Why am I here? I just wanted to know why my dad never answered my questions!" The queen simply said "He knew that you would be shocked to find out your real past." She looked at her and the queen disappeared.

Katie soon saw she was alone, in the dark. She started to walk around to hear creaking sounds from the floorboards. She soon sat down and started crying. She soon remembered her past, how she was in every game her dad played. Every girl he saw in video games. She was EVERYTHING. She got up and she saw a young girl looking at her. She said "Pewdelia, come quick." She looked at the girl and asked "Misao?" The girl ran away and she followed. She soon fell into a well and she felt herself fall and fall.

Katie woke up in a dark room. She looked around to see that she was in her bed. She looked at her computer, which was turned off. She sighed and said "It was all a dream. PewDiePie, Cry, Barrel Queen, everything." She heard someone talking in the hallway and went to hear it. She heard her dad say "Cry, I don't want to live the glory days." She heard Cry say "Come on Pewds, it'll be fun. Katie could join. She's been in the worlds, she can handle herself." She gasped and opened the door a crack. She felt the door being pushed and she saw a masked guy walk in. She looked up at him and he handed her a pair of headphones. He said "I believe the Barrel Queen made you lose these." She smiled and took them. Her dad said "Come on Katie, let's play. PEEEEEEWDIEPIE STYLE!"


End file.
